Just to Hear It
by TheGreatChickenbone
Summary: "It's been so long, and you didn't even miss me..." but absence makes the heart grow fonder?


**AN: So I decided to start doing this kink meme and writing everyday... I need more fanfictions anyways. Some of them are themes that aren't for everyone, while other's aren't to bad and have a sweet them to them... or somewhat. I can always mess this up~ I'll do different pairings throughout them. Most of these are going to be smut... I wont even lie about that. My girlfriend is doing this too, just with different pairings and going about it different ways – it was a challenge that had to be met~**

Theme: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder"

Pairing: Russia x Lithuania

A shiver went down his spine as he felt those hands moving along his arms. They started at his shoulders and went down, slowly - they were going so very slow. Then he felt the warm breath on his ear from behind him. He sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head in the opposite direction before those lips attacked the flesh of his neck. The tongue moved over the length of his neck from his shoulder to his ear before teeth nipped at the flesh. It was gentle, but still enough to cause him to be afraid of what was happening between them. Despite the sparks down his spine, this was a game of not showing fear... Perhaps that was what was causing him to find this so pleasurable.

"I've missed you so much, little Lithuania. You were gone far to long with that America..." the last part came out as a hiss compared to how sweet the rest of the words were supposed to be. Lithuania knew better though... The larger nation always had that sweet spot for him – even with as cruel as he was.

Feeling a hand come up to his shoulder again, he leaned back into the chest of the other male. He looked up at him to see that smirk over those taunting lips.

"Did you miss me too, Lithuania?"

Answering wrong would probably mean some kind of punishment... but what if he just might like that punishment? Sometimes Lithuania was afraid, but when he was afraid it was because he was liking it too much. Why did Russia corrupt him so much? He had the power over him and he dangled it above his head to get what he wanted.

Being away with America... it was relaxing. At first Lithuania was so happy to get away from Russia and to be with someone nicer than him. America seemed to be the most kindest out of anyone he had ever been with and yet... sometimes at night Lithuania would have dreams about Russia and he would miss how rough he was. He would miss having someone just touch him in anyway. America never did that. He hugged him every once in a while and there was a few strange kisses, but never had he touched him in the way to satisfy him. The blond thought Lithuania was to in love with Poland to do that. Yet, there he was... missing Russia doing these things to him too much. It wasn't normal in the least bit.

Feeling a sharp pain in his scalp and his head tugged back, he knew he was to late in answering the question. He hissed as his hair was yanked and he found himself tossed onto the bed. His heart was pounding and it felt like it would come out of his chest. Russia was rather rough on him today. It made him wonder if he was just trying to tire him out for this. Perhaps the larger nation didn't feel up to Lithuania trying to get away or anything. Not that it would happen – Russia would only do worse things to him in the end if that was the case.

Trying to catch his breath from his fall, he leaned up, but found Russia right there in no time. One of Russia's arms were across Lithuania's upper body as he leaned down and nipped the brunets lips. Every once in a while these would be gentle, but it seemed if Lithuania made Russia angry, it meant that he was going to have this not gentle at all... not even their lips pressed together was the same. Instead Russia nipped at them until the mouth would come open for him or sometimes even until they bled. Feeling a particularly sharp pain, Lithuania gasped before he felt Russia's tongue lap into his mouth.

"It's been so long," Russia moved his face to bury it between Lithuania's neck and shoulder with a soft sigh, "and you didn't even miss me..." Russia pulled his face away and Lithuania noticed a heart look right away.

"I..." That wasn't it at all. How was he supposed to tell Russia he thought about touching him all the time. Though there wasn't much for missing him as company. They rarely ever had good moments together.

It seemed it didn't even take long for Russia to quickly recover his hurt look before he let his fingers drift down between them, over Lithuania's erect length. Russia had made him get rid of his clothes long before this even started... the punishment he had given him wouldn't have been the same with the clothes on.

"Oh, you must have missed me... you are hard already and I haven't done anything." Then again, Russia was also hard already and he knew it. He hummed with a satisfaction. "Been so long... I wonder if you've been with someone else..."

Those fingers moved over his length again, in such a teasing way. They were barely touching anything at all and Lithuania couldn't stand it. His body ached to be touch so bad. Russia was right when he had said it had been too long. Then he felt those fingers wrap around his length and squeeze, causing him to gasp out in pain. The look on Russia's face was one of irritation, "have you?"

"No," His voice was to soft and he tried hard to not let it tremble in the slightest. With one word it was easy, he just hoped that Russia wouldn't make him say more.

"Are you lying, my little Lithuania?" The hand loosened it's grip and stroked up the length before he moved it.

This time his lips found it hard to move. Now he had to speak more and he didn't want his voice to sound so weak again. It would help if he could breathe. Though when he apparently didn't answer fast enough he felt Russia putting his weight on the arm that was across Lithuania's collarbone. The pain was sharp and hurt him bad. His breath wasn't coming out even enough as it was and then he had this crushing feeling on his chest...

Then there was a rather hard push into him, "NO!" He didn't want to have it that loud, but it hurt... he bit down on his lip again, only to have the spots where Russia nipped at hurt more. His tongue moved out over it to feel for blood and hope that it wasn't too bad. Russia would probably hate to have blood on his scarf.

"I'm sorry to be so rough with my little Lithuania... I don't want to hurt you," the words stung the brunet. He was sure that Russia probably meant it, but that didn't mean it would stop. Then he felt those lips on his own. They were soft and tender this time and the lips were all that he felt before Russia pulled away from him and stood from the bed.

Craning his neck slightly, Lithuania watched as Russia moved to the night stand and pulled out a tube. If it didn't cause for more comfort and movement for Russia, he wondered if the other male would even bother to use it at all... for some reason Lithuania found that doubtful.

Russia's coat slid off of him and was laid over a chair before he walked back over to Lithuania. The other clothes didn't even come off while he was gone. Lithuania thought that if he was going to be so kind then he wouldn't want this quick enough that clothes shouldn't even be bothered with. It actually hurt him to think that they weren't going to spend more time with this... at least for the first time he they had the chance since Lithuania has been back at Russia's house...

Turning his eyes to see Russia over him, he felt the other's thumb move over his face and a smile gracing those lips, "I wish I could take more time with you, but I have a meeting with my boss..." He frowned at the thought, but at least he had Lithuania to think about first.

Lithuania flinched back when he saw the tube, thinking for a moment that Russia wasn't even going to bother to prepare him. Then he felt a slicked finger pushing into him and he arched his back at the feeling. He had missed that. The stretching ache didn't even bother him... even that was good. Though it took more than one finger to feel that anymore.

Spreading his legs wider, he pushed himself onto the finger again. His body arched up and he gasped as he felt another one push in too. "Mm, Lithuania wasn't lying... You're tighter than I remember."

With that said though, he didn't even bother to properly stretch the other out and removed his fingers before coating the lubricant onto his erection. Lithuania looked away and closed his eyes, knowing it would probably hurt at first. He took a deep breath before he felt Russia pushing into him.

Lithuania gasped before a drawn out whimper left his mouth. It did hurt, but he was trying hard to not think about it. As soon as Russia had pushed into him, he felt the other's length pushing against that spot that made it all better.

"Is that it, Lithuania? Do you like that spot?"

Lithuania nodded, but then didn't feel Russia push into him again. He opened his eyes and looked up. Russia just wanted him to talk to him apparently... he seemed as if he was just begging for words.

"Yes... right there..." then the other smiled and started moving in and out of him. Lithuania moaned out, arching his back up and pushing into the thrust. He spread his legs wider, resting them on Russia's lower back. His fingers gripped the sheets, tangling in them. God, he never knew how to be gentle on the small nation. It made Lithuania wonder if he even knew he was doing it.

A whimper made it's way out of Lithuania's throat when he felt Russia gripping his chin and turning it to him. Their lips were pressed together again and Lithuania was actually surprised to feel a moan between them, from the other's lips. Then Russia pulled away and Lithuania lifted his chin, feeling those lips on his neck and nipping the flesh.

Lithuania's panting picked up and he reached between them, letting his fingers move over the head of his own erection, dipping them into the precum that was already there before rubbing his thumb over it and moving it down over his length. He needed more attention and in this spot, but it didn't happen. He gasped when he felt Russia's hand smacking it away and making him move his hand aside.

"Please..." he hated the whimper that left him after that. He felt like a spoiled child... or a dog. Either was bad to him and he hated it.

Then he felt Russia's hand wrap around his length, pumping it up, almost in time with his own thrust. It felt much better to have someone else to do it and Russia's hand was bigger... he was so much more thorough too. He touched every part that Lithuania needed to feel like it was ecstasy. If only it could last a while longer, but Russia was doing too much and causing him to feel way too much.

It caused him to feel rather sad that this had to be rushed. Though the feelings that came over him were too good to think that it could keep going. His hips jerked up and he moaned, way to loud for him to think it was his voice.

Fingers gripping into the fabric of Russia's shirt, he took a deep breath and looked up at him. The way that Russia's face looked at the moment, filled with pleasure... it was the only time Lithuania really liked looking at him. It was a moment just for him and no one else could see it either...

It got better too... Russia moaned out, his release spilling into the nation below him before his own body was to weak to move. Russia had to move though, he didn't want to have Lithuania's cum on his shirt... he was already late to the meeting and Russia was going to get punished himself just for that.

Pulling away, Russia wiped the the mess onto the blankets before tossing them aside and standing to adjust his pants. He leaned back down and pressed his lips to Lithuania's forehead, "I really did miss you, da..."


End file.
